1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a method and system for permitting a user to selectively display particular overlapping graphic objects in a data processing system and in particular to a method and system in a data processing system for altering the display of a set of overlapping graphic objects which are displayed at least partially within a subregion of a display. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system in a data processing system for temporarily altering a specified order of a set of overlapping graphic objects displayed within a designated subregion of a computer display in response to a user input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphic objects may be displayed on a computer display screen for use by a user who may then manipulate the objects by storing, deleting, rotating, or filling selected objects. In order to manipulate a graphic object, the user must first select a graphic object. To select a graphic object a user typically positions a mouse pointer or cursor over some visible part of the desired object and then clicks the mouse device or otherwise indicates the selection of an object utilizing keyboard strokes.
In known computer systems multiple graphic objects may be arranged and simultaneously displayed such that portions of some of the graphic objects overlap and obscure portions of other graphic objects. In order to select a graphic object which is completely obscured by other graphic objects, a user must generally rearrange the order in which the objects are displayed so that at least a portion of the desired graphic object appears. Once a portion of the desired graphic object is visible, the user may then utilize a mouse or keyboard to make the selection, as described above.
Some computer systems permit a user to selectively access overlapping objects, such that a partially hidden object appears on top of all other graphic objects and is then completely visible. A user must then request that the selected object revert back to the previous position within the overlapping objects, after completing a utilization of the object. However, for an object to be selected utilizing this type of computer system, at least a portion of a graphic object must be visible. If an object is completely hidden, the user must necessarily rearrange the order of the objects, so that at least a portion of the desired object is visible.
Other systems permit an indication of selected graphic objects not currently displayed within the computer screen by providing a scroll bar with arrows or bars. The arrows or bars are utilized to indicate the number and/or direction of objects which are not currently displayed.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method and system for permitting a user to selectively display particular overlapped graphic objects without disturbing the specified order of all graphic objects within a display.